Ascension of the Blue Blur
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The prequel to 'The Soon To Be King of Mobodoon'. Sonic accepts his responsibility as future regent of Mobius as well as gathering together with the resistance to face his long-time nemesis, Robotnik, and his henchmen.


Ascencion of the Blue Blur

Synopsis: A prequel set before 'The Soon to be King of Mobodoon' set on the premise of an Archie Comic special that featured Princess Sally (circa 1999). Instead of Prince Sally stepping into the Source of All and accepting her destiny, it is Sonic in her stead.

Chapter 1-The Vision

Deep within the catacombs of Castle Hedgehog sat a pool called the Source of All. The creak of an old wooden door could be heard. His Royal Highness, Takeshi Maurice, Prince Royal of Mobius, better know to millions worldwide as Sonic the Hedgehog, walked into the chamber and looked at his reflection in the pool for a moment. After a moment of hesitation, he stepped into the pool, descending deeper, becoming one with the Source of All. He could feel himself basked in the warmness of the bright light. It felt like he was being pulled in by a magnet.

"Takeshi Maurice Hedgehog.", came a resonate basso profundo tambre. He recognized that as the voice of his father, Jules.

"What is it father ?", Sonic asked, a bit tenetively.

"You are about to become a young man and have a momentous decision to make. Your mother, Queen Aileena and I had always known that you would someday rule Crysallis and all the inhabitants of Mobius herself. You have the ability now to accept your destiny as the King of Crysallis or allow the crown to be given to Sonia or Manic. One way or the other, of the three of you will rule in our stead.", Jules said, gently but with authority. Sonic knew this message was serious and either he would take responsibility or allow it to slip through his fingers. So many emotions coarsed through him in those milliseconds. What was once milliclicks of time slowed to what seemed to be hours on end. It was most certainly the most momentous decision he would ever make. One that would indefinitely change his life forever.

There were two portals. One with the image of him dressed in a crimson robe lined with white ermine died with black spots and a glistening golden crown. The cowl was kept in place by the royal signet of the House of the Hedgehogs, while the royal jewels sat atop the crown in their finery. He had to admit to himself he did look rather handsome in that scarlet cape. The scepter by his side was a nice touch as well, but he knew it came with responsibility. He would have to follow rules and regulations. Doing so wasn't exactly his style, but he was aware that neither Sonia or Manic could've ruled the main kingdom so well as he would. Granted, when he _was _ruler, he would allow them coregency in Mobodoon. That is, if Mobodoon even existed.

The other glassy portal revealed life similar to the other, though the cloak was not so magnificent, the scepter was smaller. Instead, it was murky whether Sonia or Manic had taken the stand to become regent. Boldly, he took the portal on the right. Everything shimmered around him and he was enveloped in golden light, warmer and brighter than before.

'I could not be more pleased with you, son. One day, you will know you made the right decision.', Jules said, a bit cryptically. He then saw Jules and Aillena coming toward him to hug him close. He wasn't certain where they were now, but this place, this situation was so real he nearly wept when the two of them mysteriously vanished. He was certain from that point on what he had seen had been a dream, especially when everything began to shake.

He saw different lands cracking, crumbling, falling, being burned to the ground. Thousands, millions of Mobians were being caught in the street by Robotnick's goons. There were more SWAT Bots on patrol and hardly any Freedom Fighters or resistance. The resistance was beginning to wane and Robotnick was winning. Last but not least, he could witness himself and his siblings being lured into a rather stealthy trap set up by Sleet and Dingo (which in itself was ironic just in its conception). There he stared down 'Botbreath' eye to eye right before undergoing the hideous and painful roboticization procedure. All the while, Robotnic cackled incidously, while everything became ruined around him.

Chapter 2-Slightly Unnerved

Before his humanity was entirely taken from him, Sonic awoke, in beads of sweat. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

'Surely the resistance will be able to withstand Robotnick's evil ?', he thought. He didn't want to give the vision too much creedence. The first half of the dream seemed so real though, he mused.

'What's up, bro ? We heard you scream.', Manic said, a bit on edge after hearing his elder brother by a few seconds yell.

'Is everything alright, Sonic ?', Sonia questioned, worried about her brother's well-being.

'Yeah. It was a bad dream, nothing more. I could use some grub though. My stomach's dyin' for a chili dog.', Sonic said, matter-of-factly.

'How you can eat those morning noon and night defies any sense whatsoever.', Sonia quipped, slightly sarcastically.

'Simple, Sis. I just can. Now come on, let's get some breakfast. We have plenty to do.', Sonic said. The three then made themselves some nice, filling breakfast. Somehow, however, deep within his being, Sonic knew that what he had just dreamt was a sign of things to come.

Finishing his meal, Sonic burped but managed to cover his mouth and muffle it a bit before Sonia could start screaming at him.

"Do you guys remember what Luke Periwinkle said ?", Sonic questioned.

Sonia and Manic stopped eating momentarily and looked at their brother with a hint of confusion.

"Yeah. About there only being one ruler of Mobius ?", Manic inquired.

"Yes. That. What if it's true ? What if the mission Orc sent us on to that alternate dimension proved that coregency is dangerous and there can only be one sole ruler of the planet, in particular Crysallis itself ?", the blue Hedgehog continued. Sonia and Manic remembered the confusion and revelation of the alternate plane like it was yesterday. Their dopplegangers had been their exact _opposites_. None of them could ever possibly fathom of living that way.

"That could happen in our dimension if we're not careful.", Sonic said.

"This is all too much to process right now. We're still forming the resistance. Periwinkle said he was on our side. After all, the more twigs that are bundled together, the harder they are to break !", Manic said, wisely. Apparently that time Manic had spent reading history books had rubbed off on him.

"That doesn't mean we can't start working toward the betterment of ourselves.", Sonic responded.

"It all seems like so much _work_.", Sonia said, a bit out of character. It wasn't that she didn't mind that kind of responsibility. In fact, she would be the one that took chores, duties, etiquitte fairly seriously while fawning overself in the mirror in one fell swoop.

"It isn't an overnight task. We'll be working together. When the time comes for my coronation, that is, once we have overcome Robuttnik's tyranny, I'll figure out the remaining details. You can count on me for that, sibs.", Sonic said. After finishing their spectacular repast, they started the momentous task of preparing themselves for regency as well as formulating a 'final plan' to rise against Robotnik and return Crysallis and other countries, states, cities, towns and bungalows back to their former glory. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was necessary if the creatures of the land wanted to live in peace again.

Chapter 3-Charm School Revolutionaries

There was a school not far from their castle in Crysallis. The hedgehogs had to carry whatever they could as they moved about the land in their van. Everything they needed was provided for them, though sometimes they had to forage for food and water every so often. Despite the fact they were foretold royalty, they knew how to survive off the land and respect it. Their destination to Madame Pompfrey's Charm School was a few miles from their kingdom in Crysallis. Strangely, _Sonic_ had sugguested this establishment to help prepare them. Neither of them knew how they would do this _and_ continue their revolutionary plan against Robotnik, but they had an underground Web Network called 'The Pipe', which Manic was starting. He hadn't begun building the website yet, but to citizens within the Freedom Fighter brigade, it would contain a cryptic message hidden in the daily bulletin. Fighters would know this code and immediately discern that it was time to start mobilization. Of course, Manic would have to figure out where this group of Fighters would meet, whether small or large. All the details would have to be ironed out for later.

Madame Vivian Pompfrey was a spendid albino peacock with a high class British accent and air. She was far from dry and boring though. The minute the siblings met her, they knew they were going to love her, since she kept herself up to date with the times and fashions. She was by no means 'passe'. Even her husband, Mortimer, was hip. In the classroom though, she was patient and worked with the hedgehogs individually.

'Pretty soon we'll have you eating, drinking, walking, dancing, sitting and talking like the royals you will someday become.', Vivian stated, confidently. She would often compliment them on their successes and gently reprove error. It might take a few days, but the siblings would come to understand their role as regents. This was simply training for the inevitable.

Chapter 4-'The Pipe'

After a long day in Charm School, the 3 siblings had their own variety of entertainment. Manic began working out the details of 'The Pipe', his Freedom Fighter website in the making. He had planned a meeting spot for all of the revolutionaries to meet. Granted it wasn't the most savory or hygenic of locations, but Robotnik, Sleet, Dingo and the SWAT Bots wouldn't be patrolling the literal underground of Mobius. It was one of the few sectors in Mobius that was completely unaffected by Robotnik's influence.

Sonic, once everyone was grouped together, would command the forces in preparation for his role as ruler. Sonia would serve as surveillance, monitoring the locations of each warrior. Sonic would wear the perfect armor for the battles to come-a golden suit of armor with the Royal Family's crest on the visor. He would have to acquire it from Honey the Cat. He had met her once long ago, and her country was far from Crysallis. Luckily they had methods of communication through the Pipe, so he could recieve his armor in a timely matter. Getting it into the sewers wouldn't be too hard. Luckily there was a combat trainer named Guiness. He hadn't met Guiness before, but there had been much chatter about him among the different factions of Freedom Fighters. Guiness was a tough kangaroo from the Outback territories, a mercinary of sorts. He tended to be a loner, but if anyone could teach Sonic the basics of strategy it was Guinness, aka 'Combat Commander'.

Finding food in these dank, putrid sewers was challenging at times. Every once in a while, a few scouts would forage for the Fighters' next meal and when they found leftovers, no one complained. Water was also difficult to come by, but Manic had created a filtration system to transform the rank waters from the sewer into something pallatible and potable.

It was two days until Sonic recieved his golden armor. Honey had also sent him a brilliant claymore. He had no idea she could forge something so deadly but she was quite the swordsmith. He wondered if Combat Commander was gifted with swords as well as sharp minded. He would soon find that out, since the Commander left him a voice mail.

'Sonic, Manic, Sonia. Be prepared. Later in the week my troops are moving in and will be assisting the resistance. We're growing stronger every night. I am gathering more and more troops as I continue moving in your direction. The revelation is about to begin. CC out.' The message reverted to static after it had been played.

So much had happened since the weeks Sonic and his siblings had departed Madame Pompfrey's Charm School that the high class world they had enjoyed was almost forgotten. They wondered what Vivian and Mortimer had done recently. They and their family had to hide from the oncoming SWAT Bot brigade. There were constant sweeps done in the valleys, countrysides, cities, barrios, _everywhere_ Robotnik's iron wrath could be enacted. There were few 'Ivo-free' zones in Mobius, but the soon-to-be revolutionaries knew them all. They were most accessible by the sewers, and here Manic was in his element. He could navigate them better than anyone else alive.

Sonic had contacted Honey recently by the Pipe. She had heard news that the 'effort' was going to be gargantuan. The Guardians of the Floating Island had heard of it and had come under cloak of darkness just to move into the obscurity of the sewers. All of them had a rondesvous point where they would convene. Everyone had weapons at the ready, Sonic had armor to protect him in his final battle with _Quill_, the sword Honey had made for him. Inwardly, he was slightly afraid. Robotnik, though no spring chicken, would try everything under his power to kill Sonic on sight, and Sonic was more than aware of this fact. Though it would be his final battle with Robotnik he knew that the outcome _must _be in favor of his victory over Robotnik himself. He felt fairly confident. Besides, the training from Combat Commander had been exceptionally useful. He was deft with _Quill_ and the golden armor he wore felt lighter now thanks to muscle mass he had built up during obstacle course relays with the Commander. It hadn't been easy and often times he would return to the 'bungalow' underground only to collapse on a few boxes and a dingy blanket that had become his bed. Not that he was complaining, but he missed the taste of actual _whole_ food and the warmth of his own bed back in Crysallis. The amenities and conviences of home would have to wait until the usurption of Robotnik's power had been completed.

Chapter 5-The Ultimate Battle

The 'meeting point' that had been scheduled by Sonic and his siblings was in the midpoint of the sewer, where all the pipes converged. Coincidentally underneath this point, the stronghold of Robotnik and his cronies was straight above them. A vast army of Fighters had been amassed for this epic showdown against good and evil. Each faction had been divided and would take on a different part of Robotnik's forces while Sonic infiltrated the middle of the castle, crawled through the vents and into the heart of darkness itself. A chill ran down his quills thinking about it.

'No time to be scared now.', he told himself. Steeling himself, he waited for the rabel of the crowd to die a bit before he encouraged them with a war speech. He didn't enjoy giving speeches but as the future king, he might as well start somewhere.

As soon as the noise was silenced, Takeshi began to speak.

'My friends, my fellow warriors, today the Robotnik regime will crumble. Today is the day we take back our planet, crown your rightful ruler, and take back what is rightfully ours. Today, we reclaim our honor !' Although the speech was simple, it conveyed the spirit of the mission itself. All of them were mighty as one, and they remembered this as they marched forward toward their different districts of Robotropolis.

'Sonia, how close am I to the heart of Robotnik's stronghold ?', Sonic asked after crawling through the sewers into the unused dungeons. From the inside of this gnarled network of metal, the sounds of fighting were augmented and almost deafening. Thankfully, with earbuds in place, the voice of Sonia could be heard clearer than a bell.

'You're getting closer to the control center, where he watches everything through surveilence bots. I can only imagine what he must be thinking now with the warring going on outside. Before long, Sonic had burst through the manhole to the main control room. Sleet and Dingo were guarding the outer doors.

'Where do you think you're goin' in such a hurry ?', Dingo questioned, knowingly. His tone was angry, hurried, and had a twinge of fear in it. He and Sleet caught the glinting of _Quill_ on Sonic's hip, sharp, poised for battle. The armor, too, shone in the moonlight and nearly blinded them both.

'I'm here to settle an old score with Robuttnik. His tyranny ends tonight.', Sonic said. The two had never heard such determination and fury in the hedgehog's voice before. It was almost close to mania, but the hedgehog retained a sense of calm resolve.

'You will have to go through _us_ first.', Sleet said, continuing to bar the entrance, which was also quadruply locked from the outside. The only way Sonic would have entry is by fighting these goons, and he hated the idea of getting blood on his hands, but there was no other way.

_Meanwhile outside Robotnick's Stronghold..._

The Resistance clashed fiercely against Robotnik's SWAT Bots. Left and right, nuts and bolts were flying in every direction. Oil and blood mixed on the ground and it was hard to tell who had been injured or if a Bot had been decomissioned. There were few injuries on the Resistance's side and the Guardians had done quite a bit of damage on their own. Many who had been roboticized had been quarried and caged. Simply because they had no other place to go or command to follow. The caging of the victims seemed extreme but the Fighters had their own war on their hands and one by one, Robotnik's forces continued to fall. Before long, the corpses of SWAT Bots littered the ground. The 'prisoners' still had to be watched, however, even though they had no idea what was going on or what was happening in the world around them. They had entered a sort of hibernation phase. But soon, their worlds would be returned to normal. They would soon be told of the bravery of their fellow Freedom Fighters. For now, their existence was brash, loud, confusing and nonsensical.

Chapter 6-Final Showdown

After slicing through Sleet and Dingo without breaking a sweat, he diced through a slew of SWAT Bots standing between himself and Robotnik. The mad doctor turned, startled.

'This ends now, Robotnik ! I am taking back my rightful planet and throne !', Takeshi screamed, anger blazing like flames in his eyes. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Ivo's throat. Though Ivo was lumbering and awkward, he put up quite the fight of his own with a sword of his own making. It had been passed down from Robotnik to Robotnik and had always been a fixture in the stronghold, never once used for battle until now.

'Father told me one day I may have to use _Bedlam_ to defend myself. I may have forgotten some of what he taught me, but memories do have a way of resurfacing in the heat of the moment !', Ivo said, flipping Sonic over and bringing _Bedlam _down right against his face. Sonic could see his own reflection in the onyx blade, but returned to his feet. At least the blade hadn't cut him, and the armor Honey had created for him was doing its work. Blow by blow Takeshi and Ivo fought it out like ancient knights until Takeshi finally caught Ivo off guard and shoved the sword straight into his dark, twisted heart.

_"That_ is for taking everything I loved away from me. Now at last, we can begin rebuilding, and be free once more.', Sonic said as he rammed the blade up to the hilt through Robotnik's corpulant frame. Ivo gasped and sputtered, tripping over his own cowl and collasped, dead in his own blood.

"Curse you...', were the last words that came from his blue-grey lips as he breathed his last and his eyes rolled up into his head. The Mastermind behind the occupation was now dead. He would be given a proper burial even though no one would have anything nice to say about him. All those comments would be kept silent during his funeral. Sonic knew this was the right course of action because he would've wanted the same for himself should he have perished by Ivo's sword. Simply because Ivo had been his mortal enemy, he deserved this dignity, and he would recieve it no sooner as the war had come to an end.

The explosions and yelling had died down to almost nothing. The strange noise of mechanized crickets could be heard in the background. Cheif Commander scanned the area with his night vision goggles and it was almost dawn. There were no SWAT Bots left and one faction had returned with Queen Aileena, King Jules and Uncle Chuck in toe. Jules had been hiding in the middle of the forest as had Aileena. It was unknown territory to many of the woodland creatures, but the three had made a bit of a fort for themselves there. It was untouched and pristine. Like Mobodoon, the Forest was one of the few 'free' territories.

Chapter 7-Rebirth

When the battlefields had been cleared of blood and oil and the wounded and injured had been healed that the land could begin repairing itself. Granted it would take some time to raize the structures Robotnik had built and build new ones from the ashes. Everyone lent a hand, working as a team to replant what was burned and paint that which had become faded. Before long, the entire planet had a shine, sparkle and vibrance to it that made it seem like a brand new place altogether. Additionally, Jules reprogrammed a roboticizer to de-roboticize all the Mobians that had been victim to Robotnik's 'robotic enslavement'. One by one the creatures stepped through and were given their lives and freedom back. Many were so overcome they burst into tears of sheer euphoria. Even the sibs' nanny Lady Windemere was deroboticized. Like Charleston before them, she had given them such a large hug they could feel their backs being adjusted. But they didn't mind. Just being back with their family and friends in their natural state was what had made the siege against Robotnik worthwhile.

Epilogue 

The days of Robotnik's funeral had gone by in a blur. It had been troublesome writing a fitting eulogy for his nemesis, but Sonic managed to do so. Sleet and Dingo too, were buried properly and eulogized as well. Even their epitaphs reflected their so called 'better characteristics' (if there were any). The wakes were held and fairly rapid. They were soon forgotten as the work of finishing rebuilding took place. Before long, Sonic would be taking his rightful place as king of Mobius. There was still the question of what roles Manic and Sonia would take, but Sonic would come to those issues as soon as there was time to do so. Right now, he and his family and friends were celebrating simply being alive after being through such a tremendous ordeal. They had come through the fray relatively unphased and slightly shaken. It was now that they had to begin working on bettering themselves and tending for their renewed life. The new Mobius would more than repay the favor for them.

The End


End file.
